Landslide
by Thetimeinbetween
Summary: A winter holiday and a peaceful little village,what might be the new adventure waiting for the sisters and their family around the corner? A Sequel to the adventures of "The treasure".
1. Legend has it

**Yo everybody thetimeinbetween speaking. Here's the sequel to "The treasure".**

 **It has been 3 years since the first story,and the girls are fully embracing their lives as they are.**

 **Ages:Prue is 21,Piper is 18,Phoebe is 14,Elisa 16 and Paige is 8.**

 **Here we go.**

A long time ago during the periods of great hunger,legend has it,that kids from the villages on the mountain would actually dress up using the skin and horns of animals. Then as night fell,they would walk around the nearby villages to scare their inhabitants to steal from them food for the cold winter season. After a bit however,the kids noticed that between all of them there was one who was an impostor. They all soon realized it was the devil,who taking advantage of it's looks had become part of the group without any further issue. When they noticed so, it was by it's claws which were clogs of goat. Since there had been such occurence, Bishop Nicolò was called up to exorcise the disturbing presence. The devil was defeated,but ever since then,around december, all the kids of those villages have taken upon themselves the choice to dress up as "demons" every year at that time,and go around their villages,either carryin gifts for the good,or to beat the "evil"kids,while accompanied by the figure of the Bishop who managed to defeat the devil.

 **So what about this legend?What do the girls have to do with it?**

 **Info:*The legend of Krampus dates back many centuries and is originary of North Italy,Austria,and Germany. I lived in North Italy for some years and witnessed and took part in the celebrations,they are quite good.**

 **See you soon,thetimeinbetween.**


	2. Home is where your heart is

December 3rd 1992

It had pretty much collapsed. All the part from the gym had given out. Old structure,nobody had been in luckily,but the school had meant to fix things as soon as they could,that's why they had cancelled a couple of weeks from summer break for the two weeks which the students would've missed in December. It had been sad news to Piper,but not so much for everybody else in there. Hence why the whole family had chosen to take a break and get out of the States as a holiday. Ever since Zambor they had only taken care of demons in San Fran,and between school and jobs thy hadn't had the time to travel. Let alone leave their country completely. That was why when Elisa,Phoebe's best friend,had told them about her winter house in Italy and invited them to spend those weeks together they had actually accepted,the venetian's father would've joined them the week before Christmas. They owned a chalet,on the outskirts of Pontebba,a little village of Friuli. There was snow anywhere,and nonetheless the cold it felt like a cozy place,which would've soon become like home even to those who were just of passage. Elisa guided them through a way full of trees and beautiful snowy plants and flowers,even on the balconies,till they didn't stop in front of a wooden two story house,already decorated on the outside. The inside they would've decorated a bit before christmas. Elisa smiled at them and opened the door,and there was a big rush for the spare rooms followed by general laughter. Paige and Phoebe were the fastest and got the room in the attic. It was big enough for both and it's window opened to the wonderful mountain surrounding them. Eli's room was on the right to their's and Prue and Phoebe's after the girl's.

So after unpacking that evening they gathered downstairs to talk about the things they could do,as Elisa thaught them how to turn on the fire. There were proposals of sking or ice skating,hicking etc. But nobody really complied. It looked like the perfect place to do all those things. And the quite was melody to the ears of girls coming from the city.

"Alright guys,here it goes…it seems like you might be right on time for the Krampus celebrations."

"What about them?"inquired Piper,fixing the glasses on her nose.

"Well,this place is pretty full of legends and stories,like blasts from the past. Around early december people here dress up and go around remembering the time in which the devil came. They say he disguised himself as a child and when the other kids noticed the bishop was called,he faught the devil and won. So ever since then everybody makes sure to remember that. To many it might seem nothing more than a legend,to those who live it,and those who believe it hits pretty close home. We're witches we're part of the bunch too."

"Does it mean they truly exist?"

"There's who believes that some of them might not be human. Like when there's the parade,some thought there might actually have been some true krampus from the originary legend,and now they would be going around these places making sure celebrations and everything are safe."

"Cool"replied Phoebe. Eli smiled back at her and added:"it is. But don't worry,they're not evil. I'm telling you true or disguised they're good,and they make sure the good be prized."

Dinner went down with no problem. Piper quickly got used to her temporary reign,and they all had it nice,sharing christmas stories from the past,and ideas about gifts.

"I'll tell you what ladies,we're havin the celebration on the 5th,so it's in 2 days from now. What do you say?Would you like to assist?"

The sisters all looked at each other and then nodded. They didn't want to miss out on anything.

* * *

Eli liked to have time to herself. She loved her friends but she also loved this. The quiet of the night,and the wolves outside howling. The snow had to be falling in full force by now,and it was good to be there,tough she seriously loved her new country. It was like a meeting of cultures an lives,and she loved every minute of it. One of the things she had never confessed to,was her passion for the guitar.

She laid her hand on the strings and smiled.

The chords came to her by memory,almost sheer habit now that she had felt this happy for so long.

"It's a little bit funny this feeling inside,I'm not one of those who can easily hide…"

Peering through the door,Phoebe was left enchanted by the knowledge.


	3. A little party

On the evening of the 5th the girls loaded the car they had and went straight for the village. The celebrations were to be taken into and nearby the square. A bonfire had been turned on at the centre of it and people were surrounding it or sitting close waiting for the celebration to start. The snow had decreased a tiny bit and left place to a soft cool breeze as the sun was setting behind the mountains. Suddenly the air grew hotter with the fire,music was heard and dark figures came out of a side road,dressed up in demonic looking masks resembling goats,they had furs all over too,and were softly growling looking around as if to search for those who hadn't behaved that year. The girls followed them with curious eyes as they walked by them all,and handed out some edible coal. Most of the lights went out on them,and the square was almost plunged into darkness,as they went on "scaring" the young and the older too. Then as the lights had gone they came back and a old figure of man walked into the square…it was the bishop Nicolò. He calmly walked to the centre,surrounded by angels,and made sure to allontanare the krampus from all the kids in general to make sure that none of them made damage,as the angels were spreading out gifts for the youngest,Paige too.

Nicolò spoke to the crowd words of peace and safety,remembering the time in which he defeated the devil. He walked close to the fire,as it roared once more,and blessed the crowd,before walking away. Everybody clapped,and the girls stepped closer to the benches to eat,as the angels sent the krampus far from the crowd.

Kids from the place recited riddles and sang songs,in their own little krampus costumes first then turned into angels,as the girls watched in wonder.

"So what do you think?"

"It was cool. Did you see the masks?they were so wow"

"So little Paigey enjoyed it"said Prue shuffling lovingly her hair.

"You're just jealous. Cause you didn't get anything"

"Wooo"

"I think she might have won this one"added Piper.

"Wanna walk around. This place is wonderful at night"

"Why not"said Phoebe shrugging,and they all stood up.

Eli wrapped an arm around her shoulders,and smiled.

"Wanna take a solitary?"

"Ok"

The girls turned the corner and let the other three sisters walk on their own.

"And you come in here every winter"

"Ever since I was born"laughed the venetian.

"And what s the thing you like the most about it?"

"Quiet. The quiet,there's not a single thing happening. Bad thing,that's what I m saying."

And yet when it was supposed to be quiet,there was a scream.

"You jinxed it Elisaaa"puffed Phoebe,as they unwantedly loosened the hug.

"Why is it always hallways?"added the teen as they run into the hallway which the scream had come from.


	4. never killed nobody

They stopped into the hallway to glance at the scene. A demonic figure was pulling a girl away. It looked like one of those krampus,but he had something different to itself. It looked evil,with red eyes,and it was trying to finish with the girl. Phoebe and Elisa reached them,and Phoebe kicked him in the legs. The demon growled and turned around. They engaged in a little fight,as they heard the younger girl's sisters coming,but as soon as the krampus saw them,he actually looked into the rest of the hallway and let go of the girl who fell straight on the floor. It run. Far away,and as if it were the devil itself telling it to. Something had scared it away. Hopefully the arrival of the girls. They looked around,and at each other,frowning and doubtful,but had to look away when the girl tried to get their attention,speaking italian.

Elisa walked towards her,and engaged in a quick conversation with her.

After they were over,the venetian adviced they would bring the girl back home,making sure she couldn't be touched and to start looking for the demon they had seen. Who had either managed to disguise itself as a krampus or just was an evil one. The question was what was he actually supposed to do up there?Why had he tried to kill that girl?Maybe he was out for other girls,just waiting for them to be alone so that they could be gone without further notice. If the story they had just heard had thaught them anything,it was that they were supposed to pay attention,that their fight was a fight against something bigger,and maybe it didn't stratch far from the one Nicolò himself had faught. But did this mean they were to fight the devil? Did he have anything to do with this at all?Was it just a single demon who had decided to do so,or was there another group or brotherood with which they had never really bothered,back when they had actually making a list of those and there were some which were pretty far from them,geographically speaking?

All they could do for then was bringing the girl home and ask her to keep to herself what had happened on that night. Then they went back to the chalet and started searching for an answer to the new issue.


	5. Crossroads

It was an hard couple of days. They first resorted to Elisa's book of shadow,but they didn't find anything. Her ancestors had never fought a krampus,as none had ever attacked. They were listed as neutral,and all they knew was what they had seen. More or less. Leo came during one of those days,as a small blessing,for them and mostly for Piper who got to see her man after days of being missing to which he apologized profusely. And life went on,just with them still having no informations about their little problem. Five days into the search,they found something in a much older book,between the stash that Eli's mother seemed to have kept up there just in case,as the girl added,thanking her in her mind. It was full of legends and stories,some almost fables,and there also was the tale of the Krampus. The first part had everything to do with what Eli had told them about the legend. The second instead was the tale of one of the kids havin gone evil and turned into the child of the devil,after he had sold his soul to him. The other kids instead hadn't let themselves be tempted and been turned into those neutral creatures they knew about today after many years of life as a reward. Said so,they still didn't know what was the link between the krampus and the girl who had almost been killed by it on the night of the festivity. That was a total crossroad.. to them.

The night of the 10th had them engaged in funnier and easier activities. They had grabbed all the decorations from the basement,and there were many. Their first focus however was the beautiful tree sitting in the middle of the living room,on the fire's left,with the glass wall reflecting it's light on the outside,looking shinier than ever.

It held some sort of nostalgia for Phoebe,sitting right in front of those walls with the tree right behind her.

Elisa went to sit right beside her.

"You alright?"If she had charged people for all the times she was asked that question she would've been rich.

"I'm a bit…you know"

"I get it." Elisa sighed theatrically and grabbed something sitting to her left. It came to be the classic guitar Phoebe had seen her play on her first night at the chalet.

"I thought you could've used some more,since you liked it the first time around"

Phoebe looked at her like a deer caught in headlights,but Elisa just shrugged and laughed,grabbing her hand and squeezing it,before resting both of hers on the chords and the keys and looking at her,the way only she could do.

 _Child walks down to the river's edge,and looks out as far as she can see,_

 _And draws each breath as if it were the last_

 _And wipes away the tears across her sleeve_

 _She can see where the river crawls to the sea…._

 **Here's chapter 5. All credits to the creator,and for "Home"to Sarah Mclachlan.**


	6. Landslide

December 15th

Calm had had them long enough. In the last five days all they had done was decorating the chalet,and researching but no other murder attempt had occured. Or so they had thought till they had thought they would've woken up the same way,they were wrong. Morning had them doing enough research above all through the papers,to find out that two girls had been murdered in nearby villages in mysterious circumstances,and a third one a few months prior,which had put a downer on them for a few hours. They had wanted to believe they had had so much less than they thought,others could've died while they were working on it. All the researches had added up something more,and through books and books they had finally realized that what the Krampus was seeking for,which were 9 virgins to offer to the devil. They had met one,safely hidden her,and lost three without knowing. They still had the others,but more than anything they were concerned about another close meeting with the krampus and what was possibly hidden behind it. It felt like they were halfway through the whole thing, they hadn't gotten attacked again,but they could've added nothing more to it than what they had already found out. That was why they called it a day pretty quickly,made sure to send Leo up for a check up with the Elders while Prue and Piper engaged in new researches with their dutiful usual frowns,but Paige and Phoebe bailed out after the morning,and went out with Elisa to play with snow.

In the evening,Phoebe and Elisa retired in the former's room,the guitar sitting behind them.

They were in comfortable companionship,just like everyday.

Elisa wanted to say so many things which would've been more easily said through a song and that was why she had her instrument,why it was in her hands again,a few days after they had sat on the floor of her living room,looking at the outside both with a faraway look.

"There's something...I'd like to tell you"

"You got your guitar"

"I do"and she smiled

She brought her hands back on it and touched was just as smooth as the first time around Phoebe had heard her play and sing.

" _I took my love,and I took it down_

 _Climbed a mountain and I turned around_

 _And I saw my reflection in a snow covered hills when the landslide brought me down._

 _Oh mirror in the sky what is love?Can the child within my heart,rise above?_

 _Can I sail through the changing ocean tides?_

 _Can I handle the seasons of my life?_

 _Well I've been afraid of changing,cause I've built my life around you,_

 _But time makes you bolder,children get older and I'm getting older too,well."_

Phoebe looked into her eyes and saw doubt,and love and a little had felt so many things had in fact been her best friend for the last three years,and she had never been able to deny she had sort of felt attracted to her ever since they had met. Ever since that evening in Venice when they had first spoken and leaned on each other. Since then they had faced human or demoniac issues always together. They had faced it all.

" _So take this love and take it down_

 _Yeah,and if you climb a mountain,and you_

 _Turn around_

 _And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills_

 _where the landslide brought me down_

 _And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills_

 _Well maybe_

 _Well maybe_

 _Well maybe_

 _The landslide will bring you down"_

The last notes were touched,feelings all laid in front of them,and with that Elisa took action. She had to say it even if it had been for nothing. She drew closer to Phoebe and leaned down slowly before pressing a soft kiss on her lips.


	7. Take a chance on me

Phoebe bailed. She didn't mean had nothing to do with circumstances or anything,or love. She loved Elisa,she didn't know what had come to her. But she was sure to be unworthy of that type of love. She had had a couple out of fun,she was in a circle,a circle she had well kept Ellisa out of for safety. Elisa deserved better. She deserved somebody who could've made her happy. Not a broken girl like her. Not a girl who wished to hide things from her. She bailed and she wasn't proud of it,nor she thought to be deserving of Elisa calling out at her from behind,asking her to stop and explain. She had responded. She had,really,and she had liked it. Phoebe had loved it,but being afraid or having nothing serious that was all she knew,or life had taught her.

She ran through the rooms,and out of the chalet and into the evening,where the sun was just starting to set.

Elisa was worried. Had she done something wrong?Did Phoebe feel different about it all?Maybe she didn't feel the same. And yet she could be proud she had managed to say it,she was however worried . Phoebe had run out of the room,and as she looked out of the window in the former's room,she realized she had run into the cold evening of Pontebba. And it was pretty cold. So she run downstairs looking for her sisters,to ask them for had become family,they would help each other.

The other three observed her running downstairs,but didn't ask anything about what might have had very well learned to not ask at times,if Phoebe didn't want them to much as Prue might have wanted to,she knew that Elisa would've kept her secrets. She could've pheraps tried to coax it out of Phoebe,but never out of Eli,her partner in crime,her best friend.

They just grabbed their coates and shut the door behind themselves.

Phoebe instead run afar to the road and found herself pretty the evening the village seemed to quiet down,it was peaceful and snow was softly coming was perfect as it shoved her hands in her pockets and kept on kicking the pebbles around,while looking at the sky. The trees were too pretty naked almost like her.

Was she so obvious?

She loved that girl,who was she kidding?

Why had she escaped?

Why did everything have to be dictated by fear? She needed to come back,tell her about her fears,she was no whimp. And if she had said no after that,instead,well she would've accepted it,she would've stood it. It would've been better than this. Her steps faltered,the pebbles stopped rolling,but the hair on her arms went up. She felt a chill running down her spine and looked around. Then everything went black.


	8. Walk through the fire

It was one of those old caves which had to be carved into the mountains,but she could've expected no less. She could see it's caprine form around the corner doing God knew what,and she wasn't ready to find out anytime soon. There were two kids not so far from her and the scene was pretty painful to see. They were dead. And the tall had now risen to five girls. He had her and he counted her as the sixth. He probably wanted her sisters too,no matter if they were virgins or not. Anybody would've liked to catch the Charmed Ones. They were famous as much as this legend. She was chained and couldn't move,so moved her head aside to scan the rest of the "room". There weren't many ways out,but if she could've wiggled out of her restraints she could've come out of a few holes,maybe even come up with a spell,though she was sure that counter spells had been put on just to not let her out,or her sisters in enough to free her. She was pretty angry already,and this didn't improve her mood,above all knowing she hadn't done what she was supposed to do,or said what she was supposed to say. Good Lord,did she ever learn?She shouldn't have gone out alone. She shouldn't have escaped at all. She should've been brave enough to say what she was supposed to say. Fuck. Fuck her non-existent luck and her destiny and her bullhead. And yet she knew there was no way to get rid of it. She was too into it to come back to who she had been. She had screwed everything as usual. She had gotten herself kidnapped,as usual. No news in the family. No way to hide her fear. Many times they had been in this position,but now more than ever she feared death,and what that might mean for her and the people she loved. Evening was leaving place to night. She could see the shadows raising,and she was sure that something was coming. She would always have that feeling. She had become a natural at that….she reasoned.

* * *

The four girls sat around the table with a opened map of the village for the rest of the evening,after they had quickly scanned the closest areas. They would be heading back out soon enough. It was good luck they were in there because while they were still scrying,Leo came in half disheveled looking for them. He run into the living room,and looked as if he had just figured it all out. Or maybe for once the Elders had been of any help to them.

"What's it Leo?"wondered Piper.

"The elders spoke to to me. According to them,it might be the devil himself"

"The devil?"added up Elisa with a shriek in her voice.

"Or one of it's forms anyway. It looks like we might be going up against Legion"

"Who's Legion?",said Prue standing up,now more worried than before.

"Many demoniac presences,according to history a thousand,moving from body to body and possessing people. Most of the times the people who are possessed by it end up dying,or creating a streak of murders till they themselves die,unless the demon isn't sent away or trapped in a place he can't get out from."

Paige shivered but added her own.

"Do you think he might have her?"

"I suppose the krampus has her,to be sacrificed to the wants the charmed ones. By doing this,he'll get to roam around the world freely,killing anybody else walking on it's path and killing the charmed ones,just like every other demon would like to do".

With that they headed out,deadset on finding Phoebe,and finally solving the present issue.


	9. Heaven out of hell

Ch9Landslide

They walked down several roads before using the spell they needed. To find a lost witch. Being used to this kind of work,despite the fact that Phoebe was still the best at writing spells,they conceived one,pretty powerful,soon and kept aside the power of four's one just in case,and by the time they were into the woods were they had detected their sister. Night conciled them enough to slip in behind the back of the krampus,(5 were enough to summon him,9 to let Legion stay. It had to be so,and they needed to stop it).

"Waiting for us?"

The demon turned around and snarled at them having discovered his hiding place. It's nostrils flared almost like a bull,and flames were summoned. They went up as high as the ones they had seen two weeks prior at the celebrations of the 5th of December. Paige felt her hands shot out of them,and tried to put down the fire that the krampus had created.

Meanwhile Prue and Elisa went to free Phoebe.

The girl smiled at them.

The four sisters reunited at the centre and recited the spell which had been created,quickly followed by the power of four spell. He screamed for a bit,all the while pronouncing words in a foreign language even Leo frowned at,then disappeared,vanquished as any other demon.

However when they thought that everything could be over,that they might finally be going back home,they heard a voice,a deep male and evilish voice coming from beside them.

They all turned around as Elisa's eyes lost all their sparkle,and turned dull.

"Stupid girls,you think you can defeat won't get out of here"

Phoebe stepped forward and bravely said:"You won't have her. You won't have any of us"

He lunged towards her,squeezing her arms. But Phoebe managed to get him off her.

Prue and Piper run around looking for the stuff the krampus had been using and found the incantation and the items. They needed to stop the ritual,destroy everything and get him out of Elisa,get her back.

"You never told her what you felt,am I correct?Now she'll never know. Now she's mine."

A scream ripped out of Phoebe as she lunged back at him. She tried to not look at the face of the girl she loved as they tumbled around fighting each other.

"You need to get her to react"shouted out Leo.

"Please,Elisa. It's me,Phoebe. Come back"

"She doesn't want to have anything to do with you. Now she's with me,with us. We'll take care of her"barked out the devil,laughing maniacally.

Prue,Piper,and Paige busied themselves with destroying candles,circles and whatever they could find. They even tried to clean out the blood as much as they could. There was a book sitting not so far from them and they grabbed it,looking for a counter spell. It was quick research,but it felt like centuries to them. They were even surprised they found one,but clearly spells didn't come without their countraries even among evil entities,or maybe they had just been lucky. Either way,they recited it,though being just three out of four.

Elisa grabbed her head in pain,her eyes briefly flashed to normal.

"Come back. There are so many things I still need to tell you. Things I never told you,things you need to hear"

She got pushed off,and they went back to fighting.

There was a flash,and E was tackled to the floor by their whitelighter. He held tightly onto her,making sure she couldn't escape. She needed to hear herself being called at,she needed to hear familiar voices. He could feel her weakening as the counter spell was recited and the devices used to summon Legion had been destroyed.

"Elisa,Elisa I love back to me"screamed Phoebe. The girl struggled again,but this time she started shaking and suddenly went slack against Leo. He laid her back down,and checked her out. Aside from a couple of injuries caused by the fight,she was still breathing,and he healed her quickly. She had been strong,far stronger than anybody could've imagined.

They saw something raising,and a mist came towards them,but for some reason as it was getting to them,something else blocked it. The devil now in it's non corporeal form screamed as if he were being tortured,and they soon realized why. Several ghostly forms were shielding them,as a crater opened in the floor not far from them,and the entity was sucked back into the ground,probably hell. The mist dissolved and the earth stopped.

"What the hell just happened?"asked Elisa as she woke up.

* * *

"The gap created a vortex of was strong enough that some of your past relatives managed to enter the circle and break through it,to get to Legion,hence why nobody else was attacked and possessed" explained Leo as they walked back home.

They could've orbed,but they needed to talk about it,about how this had happened outside of safe(their house's attic)boundaries. It felt quite satisfying to them,after the fight they had had.

Paige was happily skipping in front of them as she had just found her third power.

Piper and Prue were locked in a hug,just enjoying each other's company,as Phoebe and Elisa walked aside from everybody else,both looking down.

Elisa felt weak and ashamed. She wasn't hurt physically anymore,but she was afraid this might put an end to everything,and yet Phoebe had told her those words. She had told her she loved the darkness her name and those two words were the only things she had heard. She had been screaming,wanting out,but felt as Iif nobody could hear her,and it had hurt,. She had wanted out so bad. To just get out and scream those words back. Phoebe didn't push her into any conversation,she wanted to give her space.

But Elisa got herself worked up anyways not noticing the distance depended on something completely different. What if Phoebe didn't want to be with her anymore?What if things had changed in just a few minutes?

As they reached the end of the forest Leo grabbed onto all of them and they orbed back home,to the front door and came in.

Elisa still had her head hung down,but it shot up as she spied the familiar silhouette in the middle of the room. Her eyes surely lit up more.

"Dad!?"


	10. 11PM-I get lost in your eyes

December 24th

Christmas'eve came. One way or another they had survived. It had been a week and two days since the Devil/Krampus business and they were happy to celebrate together one more holiday. Elisa's father,once more,was the sweetest man in the world and ate with them asking them about the near future,school and sports. He had asked a lot,but there was nothing that could be said about him. He was as cool as always,and didn't want to suffocate,his words,his daughter and the people she considered to be family as much as he was. More reasons why he left after the greatest dinner they had ever eaten,with the excuse to meet up with some friends. It was 23.00 and they were all in front of the fire,either lyin on the couch or sitting on the chairs. It was quiet all around and on the outside snow was starting to show again. It had snowed almost non stop ever since they had gotten there. There were still things they wanted to experience. Things they hadn't had time to do,since they had experienced another one of their adventures,and risked their lives for the nth time. Paige was laying under the tree,probably trying to strategically be forgotten in there to get her presents sooner than she was supposed to. Piper and Leo were enveloped in a blanket,hugging,but saying nothing…all they needed was each other's presence. Prue had her glasses on,reading a book,while looking around at her little family. Elisa was sitting on one of the chairs in deep thought. The oldest sister had noticed how they had barely talked ever since the rescue and knew something was going on. Things had just been awkward. Phoebe,in fact,was nowhere to be seen. Or so she had been up till a few moments ago. Because she appeared back into the room with a guitar in her hands.

It looked pretty familiar,cause they had all seen it in Elisa's hands a week and something ago. If they recalled well,the day they had decorated the house.

Phoebe went to sit with her shoulders to the fire and Elisa's father who was supposed to be gone sat by her side

He touched it a couple of times,trying to get the right chords. While Phoebe looked straight into Elisa's eyes.

The sight surprised the 16 years old,nonetheless she looked back trying to see what those eyes were conveying.

Elisa's father layed the first chords to the song,as Phoebe started singing.

" _I get lost in your eyes,and I feel my spirits soar_

 _And soar like the wind_

 _Is it love that I'm in?"_

 _I get weak in a glance,_

 _Isn't this what's called romance?(Elisa's father harmonized)_

Phoebe smiled at her,trying to conceal misty eyes.

 _And now I know,cause when I'm lost I can let go_

 _I don't mind me knowing what I'm heading for_

 _You can take me to the sky_

 _It's like being lost in heaven_

 _When I'm lost in your eyes."_

Elisa truly felt her spirits soar. She had thought things had been ruined,and would be forever awkward to the point of breaking,but then again Phoebe was there sitting on the floor with her father playing for her. Her father who had been nothing but supportive of her. Tears reached her eyes too. This was what Phoebe had been up to all week then. She had wanted to give her space and also do this for her.

" _I just fell,don't know why_

 _Something is there we can't deny_

 _And when I first knew,was when I first looked at you."_

Elisa stood up and bent down to grab her hand. Her father kept on touching the chords,and singing the song on his own. If he had done his job good things would soon be fixed,and he could have the girls having some fun meanwhile,as they tried to come around with what had just happened.

The two girls instead walked into the village's night,out of the kitchen's door.

"Phoebe…do you really?"

"I do"

"I love you"

"I love you too. And I'm so sorry I bailed. I'm often only trouble"

"I sort of bailed too last week with the possession and all not cute at all,was it?"

Phoebe laughed,and she did too,feeling more relieved.

"Phoebe I know,everything.I know your deepest secrets. Not only those you tell me. I also know about nights out and the circle. We'll talk about this.I accept you no matter what,I need you to promise me something,however."

"Everthing you wish me too."

"I need you to promise me to get better.I love you and I never want to see you hurt,I want you to be there,the way I want to be for you,because I almost lost you the other day."

"I did I do to have all this?What did I do to deserve you?I almost lost you too,but I don't feel like I truly deserve you."

"You were born,for me,you're mine,and you deserve all the love in this world and I promise I'll try to give you all to make you happy."

Phoebe grabbed her hand and held tightly onto it,before looking straight into her eyes,and down at her lips.

"I think we should pheraps reset and repeat. Let me fix things right now"

"Right now"

"Mmm"Phoebe nodded and leaned down slowly bendin her head to let her lips softly touch Elisa's. It was as soft of a kiss as the kiss the girl had laid on her lips the first time. It was full of young love,of wishes and years of yearning for each had longed for places to belong to. She knew that nonetheless the fights with her sisters she would always have a place by their side,and now she was sure she belonged in Elisa's arms as well. After three years,she was in her arms and was sure to belong,and she liked it.

 **Here we're at the end of this second installment of "The treasure" series. Krampus and Legion are defeated,Phoebe and Elisa have finally declared their mutual love,Paige has found her third power and everybody is happy,and looking forward to some skating at last. Future is full of surprises and mysteries,but till the next time,thank you for reading and following. See you soon,xoxoThetimeinbetween.**

 **Credits for the song,which came out the same year as Phoebe and Elisa met(1989),"I get lost in your eyes" to Debbie Gibson.**


End file.
